A Crisis in Vegeta Kingdom
by J-chan
Summary: A warrior from other saiyan kingdom come to Vegeta Kingdom to assassinate the king. What will happen? Plz R+R!
1. Prologue

Author Notes: There are several created characters, but I'm not going to explain them. They will be explained during this fic. Also other fic, I'm working to make it better. Other fic, Saiyans landed on the earth, was old one. So this fic is much better than others. Enjoy and pls review! 

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters. However, I do own some charcters in this story that was created from. I will tell you the names later, I don't want to spoil the fic. 

A Crisis in Vegeta Kingdom 

Prologue 

A dark room with only one small light shines on the plans that King Vegeta been working for several days. A quiet female saiyan stand there and watching him, behind the wall. 

__

"Yes, King Ryan. I will kill King Vegeta" She remembered her mission. She stand behind the wall, staring at the King Vegeta. She cautiously checking both ways in the hall. Her eyes turned to King Vegeta and her smile formed a smirk. The king growled in frustration and stare at the plans. "What plan will I use to attack the Planet Ryan." He mumbling to himself. Walking in slow stalking way, she approach behind King Vegeta. Not even his sensitive saiyan hearing can pick up her slow stalking walk. She pull a small knife from strapped knife pocket on her thigh. She raised her hand and strike. The room is so quiet and one sound interrupted the silent, from the knife dropped to the floor. She stared at the knife for several seconds. 

"Tsk.. Tsk.." His grip tighten her hand. "I thought u can do better than that." _How did he do that?! Impossible! he couldn't even hear my steps. _As the female saiyan struggling to get her hand free from him.King Vegeta walked to the intercom. "I need an army here, a intruder is here." Several seconds later, an army barge in the room and grabbed the female saiyan. He walked to her slowly and the female saiyan looked up. He could see her eyes fill with cold, angry and hatred. "Put her in jail." The army waste no time and marched to the dungeon. 

"huh?" prince Vegeta groaning and sit up on his bed. "What's hell is that noise" He slowly dragging his body to the door. His hands raise and push several buttons and the door slide. He stand there and stared at the female saiyans cussing and struggling to break free from the soldiers. "What's going on?" he whispering mostly to himself. "Well, I will find out in the morning." He yawned and dragging his body to the warm, comfy bed. The door slide close. 

"ughh.." The female saiyan pushed herself up from the floor from being threw toward to the wall in the jail. She sat up and crossed her arms. She look like she is in deep thought of what how King Vegeta know she was there. 

"What will we do with the female saiyan?" The general stepped forward from the army. King Vegeta sat straight like a proper king. 

"Wait until morning, I will make my decision. You and your army may go back to your rooms." 

Author notes: I know, I know it's short. I wanna your opinion on this ch. Pls.. and if u have any suggest for this fic to help to improve it. also I need help for a new title for this fic. I don't like the title. So if u have any suggestion pls put it in ur review or e mail me. Next Ch coming soon.. Other fic called Saiyans land on the earth. I was thinking about stop sending those to ffnet. Right now I'm editing those chapters from saiyans land on the earth. To make it a better fic. Well.. hope to hear ur opinion on this fic! Jane 


	2. Free or Punished?

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters. However, I do own some charcters in this story that was created from. I will tell you the names later, I don't want to spoil the fic. 

Free or Punished? 

In the morning. 

"What the hell?" As the prince walked toward dungeon. He stopped dead in his track, his eyes widen and his mouth dropped. There was a female saiyan standing there, dodging effortless from soldiers trying to catch her. 

"Stand still! this won't hurt you!" As the solider jumped to catch her, but ended up by smash his face to the metal wall. The female saiyan stand there and look around, there's soldiers lying on the floor with bleeding nose, bruised, and cuts. She sense someone's ki, she snapped up to see who it was. It was familiar to King Vegeta, but lower than him, she look at prince suspiciously. Prince stand there blinking his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. _A female saiyan beat up the whole army, without touching them, not even one finger touched them! _The prince stand there with emotionless face but still his eyes shows that he's in shock. 

"What?" She say as she crossed her arms. "They was trying to have pleasure by seduce, but that didn't work out for them, so they tried to rape me." A sound come from her, a humph. Then prince snapped to reality and remembered what his father told him. 

"You have to go and see King Vegeta." Prince still staring at soldiers. _Still, it's impossible for a female to beat them without a touch. She must be a talented, strong warrior. Not a lot of female saiyan knows how to fight. _The prince sighed and open the jail door. 

The prince led the female saiyan to the throne. King looked at Vegeta and a curious saiyan female walked in the throne. The king's hand raised and waved, signaling the soldiers to leave. Now king is alone with prince and female saiyan. Then there is a sound of cooing in the room Unaware, prince looked around and found a baby. Prince gave the baby a small smile, so no one will notice his smile.   
  
"Prince Vegeta, please pick up princess Kathy." The king turns and look at Vegeta. Prince Vegeta nodded and walked across the room to pick up a happy baby. 

"Since when you had a daughter?" The female turned to King, suspiciously. King Vegeta's frown turned to smirk. 

"Several months ago, someone left her at the castle door. So I decided to take her as my daughter. The soldiers assumed that her family is dead." King Vegeta stand up as he continue to tell his story. "This girl has really high ki for a female saiyan baby. So I want to put that high power be useful." 

"So you decide to take her as your daughter so you can train her?" The female saiyan crossed her arms and imitating King Vegeta's style. The king nodded and look at the baby, his finger stroke her tiny face and her hair. 

"Vegeta, please leave with Kathy." Prince look at his father with puzzled face. He knows better to not ask his father questions. He nodded and put Kathy into his arms and exited. King Vegeta turned just in time to grab the sword that was aiming to his head. The female saiyan growled in frustration, then the king threw the sword. The startled black male kitten jumped away from the sword that struck into the wall. 

"Jeez, no need to wake me up by trying to kill me." The black male kitten mumbling. The female saiyan stared at the cat with surprised expression. 

"Yes, the cat can talk." The king answered her before she could ask the question. 

"So what punishment will I get for attempted to kill you?" Irritated, she doesn't' like when anyone read her mind. 

"No punishment.." The King look at female's shock expression. "But I have idea that you will like it." 

"What is it?" She crossed her arms and waiting for his answer. 

Author notes: I hope yall like this fic so far. PLS review! I would luv to know what ur opinion on this fic. I know that all saiyans are named after Vegetables. Just in case if someone tells me that. I just had no idea what vegetable name I can call the saiyan female and saiyan baby. This is my fic, I can name any created characters that is mine. Hmm.. second chapter will be coming soon.


	3. A Nanny?

Author notes: Hey it's me J-chan. Sorry about taking so long time for putting the next ch up. I'm not dead.. I already mention why I'm gone for long time in other fic, An Quest. Enjoy!.. 

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters. However, I do own some characters in this story that was created from. Murika and Kathy is mine. There may be more new characters that is mine. I will let u know soon. 

A Crisis in Vegeta Kingdom 

A nanny? 

"So, the infamous Murika finally arrived here with a mission. Even with your legend, stories about you. That you never failed, not even one mission. You succeeded all of those mission. I'm surprised that you failed this mission." King Vegeta walked to his throne. "The way stories, legends, and everyone described you. None of those people knows what you look like." He chuckled softly, while scanning at her from her feet to her face. 

"Damn, what is it!?" The saiyan stood there, interrupted him and tapping her feet inpatient. His smile turned into a warm smile. Somehow that smile made the female saiyan's heart skip a beat. _What's wrong with me. What is this feeling..._

"I want you to be Princess Kathy's nanny." He sat down on his throne chair. "Kathy needs a female guidance in her life." The female saiyan stood there, her face paled, her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. King Vegeta sat there and wait for her answer. "In exchange, you will be free but you have to live here. You will get your own room with privacy." 

"WHAT!?" Murika screamed top of her lung. "AFTER ALL WHAT I DID TO YOU! YOU STILL TRUST ME?! WHATS THE FUCK WRONG WITH YOU!" She scrambled to the king. "AFTER I TRIED KILL YOU, WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD TRUST ME WITH PRINCESS KATHY?!" The king nodded. "Jeez, you must be mad!" Murika stared into his eyes and saw a calm and strong man. 

"It's either be executed or be free and take care of Princess Kathy." King Vegeta stood up and his shoulder brushed her shoulder while he exited. She stood there, blinking and wonder what happened here. As the King Vegeta exited, he stood behind the wall. Leaning against the wall and look up. "I hope she accept the offer. There's something about her.. that makes me feel complete." He sighed sadly at the memory of his wife found naked and murdered in one of fancy chamber. _How can I find other love.. I have to move on. It has been 15 years, since my wife died. _He wandered in the hall searching for his lovely daughter, his princess. 

"What should I do?" Murika stood there, like a statue. A sound interrupted her thoughts. 

"Murika, the King requested me to guide you to your room." The solider waited for her respond. Murika could not say other word, she nodded. She was led to her new room. As she entered the room, she stared in awe. There's king bed that's huge enough to fit for six people. She explored the room, and excited to see a mini refrigerator filled with food for midnight snacks. She let her weight to fall backward to land on the bed. She sighed and lie there wondering what the answer to the offer. _Should I take it.. if I take it then I will betray my king. If I take it, then I will be free. Yes a good plan! I should take the offer and that way it's easier to kill him. He won't even know what will hit him. YES you are a genius!_ She relaxed on the bed and snuggled into the covers. 

"Tomorrow's the day I will make a decision." She sighed while she fell asleep. 

Author notes: Pls R+R. It will help me to improve and also give me new ideas. Ja ne J-chan


End file.
